Franchir le seuil
by Claude le noctambule
Summary: L'histoire de deux jeunes filles qui hésitent encore à franchir le seuil d'un monde, celui de l'enfance. Hentai. Yuri.RanxShiho


Les personnages du manga détective Conan appartiennent à Gosho Aoyama.

Avertissement : Cette fic est une fic Yuri, ce qui signifie pour les non-initiés, qu'elle met en scène des relations sexuelles entre deux personnages féminins. Donc si le thème vous choque, arrêtez votre lecture dès maintenant. Ce que vous n'avez pas manqué de faire aussi si vous avez moins de 18ans. N'est ce pas ?

Note : Cette fic est un complément de mon autre fic I am human and I need to be loved, elle est censée se dérouler entre le chapitre 23 et l'épilogue.

Franchir le seuil.

Elle avait peur, peur de tourner la tête et de croiser le regard de la personne qui était assise à quelques dizaines de centimètres d'elle sur ce lit qu'elles avaient si souvent partagées. Ce n'aurait pas été un regard glacial et impitoyable comme celui de l'assassin de sa sœur mais le regard chaleureux et candide de celle qui l'avait remplacé, le regard timide de cette lycéenne qui lui avait offert son amitié, sa confiance, son cœur, et qui s'apprêtait à présent à lui offrir également son corps.

Shiho avait longtemps rêvé de ce moment, celui où elle se dévoilerait complètement devant la personne qui l'aimerait. Dans son imagination, ce moment n'aurait pu se produire que dans le passé, un passé qui était définitivement passé et auquel elle s'efforçait de tourner le dos pour ne plus tendre la main vers ce que le cours du temps avait mis hors de sa portée. Et c'était en fuyant ce passé qu'elle avait fini par être confronté à ce moment tant désiré.

Et à présent qu'il était survenu, contrairement à toutes ses espérances, elle aurait souhaité fuir le présent pour se réfugier de nouveau dans le passé, mais un passé où il n'aurait jamais pu se produire. Oui, elle aurait voulu se réfugier encore une fois dans le monde rassurant de l'enfance pour éviter de pénétrer dans celui des adultes, un monde sur le seuil duquel l'attendait son amie.

Baissant les yeux vers ses mains qu'elle avait posées à plat sur ses genoux, la chimiste avala sa salive en s'apprêtant à dire à sa compagne qu'il était encore trop tôt pour elle, qu'il lui fallait encore du temps. Un peu plus de temps, un tout petit peu plus, pratiquement rien après tout ces mois de séparation…

Elle hésitait encore à murmurer ses mots quand Ran l'enlaça, elle avait entrouvert ses lèvres pour qu'ils s'en échappent quand la lycéenne posa doucement les siennes dessus, sa langue avait commencé à se mouvoir pour les prononcer lorsque celle de son amie l'effleura, et ils se perdirent dans un gémissement quand ce baiser se prolongea. Et la scientifique fit tout pour qu'il se prolonge, parce qu'elle craignait plus que tout le moment où Ran lui rendrait sa liberté de parole, le moment où elle lui rendrait sa liberté tout court. Elle ne voulait pas être libre, elle avait peur d'être libre, libre de s'évader d'une si douce prison, une prison qu'elle prenait tant de plaisir à explorer, une prison dont elle ne voulait plus s'échapper lorsque sa geôlière entrouvrit de nouveau sa porte.

Levant une main tremblante vers le visage de son amie, la chimiste laissa ses doigts effleurer sa joue avant de les laisser glisser doucement le long de sa gorge.

Au moment où la douceur de la soie succéda à celle de la peau de la jeune femme qui s'offrait à elle, Shiho s'interrompit. Il y a quelques minutes, elle avait entrouverte cette chemise pour sentir la chaleur du corps qui s'y dissimulait mais à présent... À présent elle hésitait à en défaire le second bouton.

Shiho aurait tant voulu voir de la peur ou de la gêne se refléter dans les yeux qui étaient à quelques centimètres des siens, mais elle n'y trouva que de la confiance, de la tendresse et des encouragements. Incapable de faire face plus longtemps à ce regard et aux désirs qu'il suscitait chez elle, la chimiste pivota brusquement sur elle-même de manière à lui tourner le dos.

Elle sentait toujours ces mots qu'elle n'osait pas prononcer brûler ses lèvres entrouvertes, elle avait fermé brusquement les yeux pour retenir les larmes qui avait commencé à les embuer mais lorsque son amie l'enlaça de nouveau, elle se rendit compte qu'il n'y aurait pas un mots de trop pour briser le silence qui l'environnait, qu'il n'y aurait pas une seule larme pour s'écouler le long de cette joue qui se frottait doucement contre la sienne.

Non, elle n'avait plus la force de se délivrer de l'étreinte de celle qui lui caressait les cheveux, plus la force d'agripper fermement cette main qui glissait le long de sa chemise pour en défaire successivement tout les boutons… Oui, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi faible et désemparée dans sa vie, mais c'était également la première fois qu'elle ne maudissait pas sa propre faiblesse.

Ran retira doucement la chemise de son amie, avec autant de délicatesse que si elle avait craint d'arracher la peau qu'elle recouvrait en agissant trop brusquement. Ce fût avec la même délicatesse qu'elle écarta les agrafes du soutien-gorge qu'elle venait de dévoiler avant de soulever doucement ses bretelles de manière à ce qu'il glisse le long des bras dénudés de la chimiste.

Appuyant sa poitrine contre le dos de sa compagne, la jeune femme ferma les yeux tout en laissant ses mains glisser lentement le long des formes délicates qu'elle venait d'exposer à l'air libre. Pendant quelques instants, la lycéenne hésita à poursuivre son exploration, mais lorsque les doigts de son amie se posèrent doucement sur les siens pour l'encourager à continuer, elle compris que ce n'était plus la peur qui faisait frissonner la peau sur laquelle elle promenait les paumes de ses mains.

Au fur et à mesure de sa découverte du corps qui était à présent dénué de toute protection devant elle, Ran sentit le rythme de sa respiration s'accroître au point de s'harmoniser avec celui de Shiho.

La lycéenne se laissa bercer par la douce musique qui parvenait à sa conscience sans pour autant briser le silence de la chambre, celle des battements du cœur contre lequel elle appuyait une de ses mains tout en faisant glisser l'autre le long du ventre de sa compagne.

Durant un court instant les doigts de la jeune femme demeurèrent figés le long d'une frontière qu'ils hésitaient à franchir, la ligne de démarcation qui séparait les jambes qu'elle caressait de la jupe qui les recouvrait. Ecartelé entre le désir qui montait en elle et sa peur de blesser celle qui le suscitait, Ran retroussa doucement le vêtement avant de poser ses doigts contre le dernier voile de tissus qu'ils leur restaient à écarter.

Shiho écarquilla les yeux avant de poser brusquement sa main sur celle de son amie. Cette main dont elle craignait qu'elle poursuive trop loin son exploration mais qu'elle n'osait pas écarter pour autant, cette main dont elle sentait les doigts effleurer le point le plus sensible de son corps sans pour autant appuyer dessus.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, les deux jeunes filles demeurèrent dans l'incertitude, partagés entre la peur et le désir. La peur de blesser l'autre mais le désir d'explorer son intimité. La peur d'être blessé par l'autre mais le désir d'être exploré.

Le temps sembla figé avant de reprendre brusquement ses droits quand la chimiste écarta doucement mais fermement la main de la lycéenne. Ran préférait la déception à l'incertitude, et renoncer à ses désirs lui était infiniment moins douloureux que de les imposer de force à celle dont le bonheur lui était plus précieux que le sien, le geste de la scientifique ne suscita donc pas la moindre amertume chez elle. Mais dès l'instant où son amie fit glisser doucement sa jupe le long de ses jambes avant de faire suivre le même chemin au sous-vêtement qu'elle dissimulait, la jeune femme compris que ce geste n'avait pas eu la signification qu'elle lui avait prêtée au premier abord. Pour autant, elle ne savait pas si elle devait s'en réjouir ou non.

Et ce fût une main tremblotante que Shiho prit dans la sienne pour la poser délicatement sur ce qu'elle venait de dévoiler.

Ran frissonna devant la douceur du duvet sur lequel elle promenait doucement sa paume, une douceur qui n'avait rien à envier à celle d'une rose, une rose dont elle sentait les pétales s'ouvrir délicatement au fur et à mesure de ses caresses.

Après s'être longtemps attardé sur le seuil de cette porte que la chimiste lui avait laissé entrouvrir, la lycéenne trouva le courage d'y glisser les doigts avant de les y enfoncer le plus doucement possible.

Se remémorant ses cours de piano, Ran se plut à comparer les accords que ses doigts tiraient de l'instrument de musique aux gémissements qu'ils arrachaient à sa partenaire. Contrairement à ce que la plupart des gens pouvaient s'imaginer, l'improvisation musicale reposait sur des règles strictes, des règles aussi stricte que celle que la jeune femme s'imposait à cet instant, tandis qu'elle n'avait aucune partition pour la guider alors qu'elle dissipait le silence de la pièce en l'emplissant par la plus émouvantes des mélodies. Une mélodie ténue, presque inaudible. Une mélodie plus émouvante encore pour elle que cette sonate au clair de lune qu'elle avait jadis écouté, près d'une salle de concert en flammes. Une mélodie qu'elle ne voulait briser par aucune dissonance. Dès que les notes qui parvenaient à ses oreilles lui donnaient l'impression de se rapprocher de la limite fragile séparant le plaisir de la souffrance, la jeune musicienne s'efforçait de ralentir la vitesse avec laquelle ses doigts effleuraient les touches de l'instrument de musique. S'il le fallait, elle interrompait sa mélodie pour accorder son instrument selon les directives que lui murmurait doucement sa compagne.

Et bientôt, ce ne fût plus un piano dont elle sentait vibrer les cordes sous ses doigts mais une harpe, une harpe dont les cordes se tendirent progressivement à l'extrême avant de se rompre brusquement, d'un seul coup, laissant échapper l'accord final de la toute première symphonie que la fille du détective avait fait retentir en suivant sa seule inspiration.

Un accord final ténu, subtil et qui se prolongea un court instant avant de se perdre dans le silence.

S'allongeant doucement sans cesser d'étreindre son amie, Ran se mit à sourire tendrement à la pensée que cette fois, ses doigts n'étaient pas humide parce qu'ils s'étaient promener sur des joues inondés de larmes. Non, ce n'était pas de la souffrance qui s'était reflété le long des gouttelettes qui avait imprégné se main avant qu'elle ne l'essuie le long des draps du lit.

Lorsque la respiration haletante de la scientifique se dissipa doucement dans le silence, elle écarta délicatement les bras qui enserraient sa taille avant de se retourner de manière à faire face à celle qu'elle aimait. Ce n'était plus de l'incertitude mais de la gratitude qui débordait de son regard tandis qu'elle entrouvrait doucement les lèvres

« Ran…Je…Tu sais…je…Je voudrais te dire que… Je…je…»

« Je t'aime ? »

Ecarquillant légèrement les yeux, la chimiste se mit à acquiescer timidement à la jeune femme souriante.

« C'est si difficile de le dire ? »

Il n'y avait pas le moindre reproche dans le ton de la lycéenne, juste de la tendresse et de la compréhension.

« Non…C'est juste que…que…je trouve que…ça ne suffit pas à décrire ce que je ressens pour toi. En fait, tous les mots que je connaisse me paraissent si vides pour te dire ce que je ressens. »

« Tu sais, moi aussi j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à prononcer ces trois petit mots, mais ce n'était pas parce qu'ils ne signifiait rien pour moi. Au contraire, ils signifient tellement, tellement de choses. Tellement de choses que tu m'as fait vivre, tellement de choses que tu m'as fait découvrir, tellement de choses que je voudrais découvrir avec toi…et rien qu'avec toi… »

« Tant de choses que tu voudrais découvrir avec moi…et rien qu'avec moi… »

Les lèvres de la scientifique se plissèrent en un sourire attendri avant qu'elle ne les dépose sur celle de sa compagne, étouffant ainsi le gémissement plaintif qu'elle poussa lorsqu'elle sentit les doigts de son amie glisser doucement sur sa chemise. Un gémissement qui se fit plus suppliant quand une main s'immisça dans l'espace qu'elle venait de libérer en faisant sauter hors de leur boutonnière tous les petits cercles de plastiques dont elle avait senti le contact au milieu de la surface soyeuse, une surface incomparablement moins douce que celle qu'elle venait de dévoiler.

Détachant doucement son visage de celui rougissant de Ran, Shiho entrouvrit la bouche pour lui demander si ses caresses ne devaient pas descendre au-delà des cheveux dans lesquels elle avait plongé sa main. Mais la jeune femme répondit à sa question avant même qu'elle ne la lui pose en se blottissant contre le corps dénudé autour duquel elle avait refermé ses bras.

Les doigts de la scientifique se glissèrent de nouveau dans la chemise dont ils avaient écarté les pans, à la recherche de l'agrafe qui retenait les fixations de la délicate pièce de tissus qui était moulé autour de la poitrine qui se frottait contre la sienne.

Cela lui prit plusieurs longues minutes pour retirer un par un les vêtements qui s'interposaient entre elle et la chaleur de sa compagne, plusieurs minutes où elle prodigua moult caresses et baisers à la chair frissonnante qu'elle découvrait petit à petit, dans les deux sens du terme.

Ses mains s'attardèrent quelques instants sur la dentelle du dernier voile qu'il lui restait à soulever avant qu'elle ne lève doucement les yeux vers la lycéenne qui acquiesça timidement à la question qu'elle avait lu dans le regard de la chimiste.

Après avoir fait glisser doucement la pièce de lingerie le long des jambes de la jeune femme, la scientifique laissa son doigt s'y promener lentement dans le sens inverse jusqu'à la délicate surface soyeuse qu'elle explora longtemps en s'efforçant de ne pas appuyer dessus.

Lorsque son amie déposa un baiser sur la porte à laquelle elle n'osait pas frapper, Ran sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Et dès l'instant où un petit corps humide franchit les lèvres de la chimiste pour effleurer le sien, la jeune femme écarquilla les yeux en se mordillant les lèvres pour ne pas gémir. Ce n'était pas la première fois que le minuscule appendice se livrait à une exploration de son intimité, mais il n'avait jamais poussé ses investigations en dehors de la bouche que la lycéenne s'efforçait de maintenir close, de peur que le moindre son qui s'en échappe ne mette fin à la douce torture dont elle était victime.

Fermant les yeux, elle laissa sa conscience s'enfoncer dans l'océan de délicatesse dans lequel la criminelle repentie essayait de la noyer, une délicatesse qui n'avait rien à envier à celle du premier baiser qu'elle avait déposé timidement sur les lèvres autour desquelles leur propriétaire avait refermé ses dents. Un baiser dont le précieux souvenir palissait en comparaison de celui qui se prolongeait à son plus grand délice. Le baiser timide de celle qui n'osait pas aller trop loin, aussi bien par manque d'expérience que par égard pour son infortuné cobaye, mais au fur et à mesure que les lèvres qu'elle sentait contre les siennes s'entrouvrirent, la chimiste gagna en audace sans rien perdre de sa tendresse.

Posant sa main sur le ventre frissonnant de sa compagne, Shiho la fit descendre lentement jusqu'à l'amener sur le seuil de la fenêtre que Ran lui avait ouverte sur son intimité, une fenêtre dont elle caressa délicatement les rideaux soyeux avant de la franchir.

La lycéenne fût incapable de retenir un gémissement lorsqu'elle sentit son amie s'immiscer doucement en elle. Fermant les yeux, la scientifique explora l'univers dans lequel elle s'était introduite, un univers dont elle brûlait de connaître les secrets, et à en juger par les murmures suppliants de celle qui guidait doucement ses doigts par ses directives, elle n'était pas la seule à être rongé par la curiosité vis-à-vis de ce monde inconnu.

Petit à petit, Ran sentit la chaleur qui avait commencé à s'immiscer dans son bas ventre s'étendre doucement à la totalité de son corps, de la pointe de ses pieds jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. Une douce chaleur qui la consumait entièrement sans pour autant la brûler. La chaleur d'une présence, une présence dont elle n'avait jamais ressenti la tendresse de manière aussi intime, la présence de celle qui s'était totalement fondu en elle au point d'oblitérer instantanément de sa conscience le reste du monde.

Suffoquant face à l'intensité de ce qu'elle ressentait, la jeune femme entrouvrit les lèvres pour supplier son amie de lui laisser reprendre son souffle avant de se les mordiller de nouveau pour résister à la tentation de faire de cesser le supplice qu'elle subissait avec délice

En l'espace d'un instant, une sensation nouvelle déferla dans l'esprit de la lycéenne, reléguant à l'arrière plan de sa conscience toutes celles que la chimiste lui avait déjà fait découvrir, une sensation qui atteignit son apogée à une vitesse phénoménale avant de décroître lentement au fur et à mesure que Ran reprenait son souffle.

Retirant doucement sa main de l'univers merveilleusement chaud et humide où elle l'avait immergé, Shiho la porta à son nez pour sentir le liquide dont elle était imprégnée, ce merveilleux trésor que sa compagne avait dissimulé au creux de son corps sans en connaître l'étendue des propriétés, des propriétés qui étaient autrement plus fascinante au yeux de la scientifique que celle du poison qu'elle avait jadis conçu.

Après s'être emparé de la couette qui reposait sur un coin du lit, la chimiste en recouvrit délicatement son cobaye haletant avant de se glisser à son tour à l'intérieur.

Se blottissant contre la poitrine de celle qui l'avait serré dans ses bras, Ran se laissa envahir par une chaleur différente de celle qui l'avait consumé. Une chaleur bien moins intense certes, mais tellement plus douce.

La lycéenne resta figé dans cette position durant de longues minutes avant de se décider à entrouvrir les lèvres de nouveau.

« Je t'aime. »

Trois petits mots qui signifiaient tellement de choses pour la lycéenne qui les avait murmuré comme pour la chimiste qui avait fermé les yeux à son tour en lui caressant doucement les cheveux.

Les deux jeunes filles s'enfoncèrent doucement dans le plus paisible des sommeils. Shiho n'avait plus peur de s'endormir, elle savait que la première chose qu'elle verrait en s'éveillant serait le visage de celle qu'elle aimait. Ran n'avait plus peur de rêver, elle savait que la personne qu'elle rencontrerait dans ses rêves serait encore présente à ses côtés à son réveil. Et surtout, plus aucune d'elles n'avait peur de l'avenir, et elles savaient qu'elle n'aurait plus jamais besoin de se retourner vers le passé pour revoir la personne dont elles voulaient sentir la présence. Oui, elles avaient définitivement tourné le dos à leur passé pour franchir le seuil du monde des adultes, et elles n'avaient laissé aucun regrets derrière elle.


End file.
